Our Promise (Marina dan Soran)
by runaputa
Summary: Hola...!ini fanfic pertama gue maaf banget kalo jelek dan nggak berkenan buat pembaca.. Marina dan Soran (Setsuna F Seiei) yang mengalami problematika remaja (?)


Our Promise

**Tahun 3025,**

"Papa, kenapa beli bunga itu ?bukankah bunga mawar hijau itu jelek ?lalu kita mau pergi kemana ?", seorang anak kecil bertanya kepada ayahnya.

Papanya tersenyum kecil sambil meremas pelan tangan anak perempuannya yang masih berumur 4 tahun dan berkata, "Bunga ini akan papa berikan ke sahabat kecil papa, dia sangat menyukai mawar hijau ini papa juga bingung kenapa dia suka bunga yang mirip dengan kubis ini, dan papa mau ke pantai untuk memberikannya?"

"oh, jadi papa mau bertemu dengan orang itu", Tanya sang anak lagi sambil masuk kedalam mobil di gendong oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak, orang itu sudah pergi jauh ke atas sana tapi dia berpesan untuk jangan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya"

"Oh begitu, aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya"

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai akan papa ceritakan"

Arus perjalanan yang lancar membuat Soran dan anaknya cepat sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

"Papa kita sudah sampai, waa pemandangannya indah ya !lalu ayo papa cerita"

"Iya papa akan cerita, hmm kita mulai dari waktu pertama kali papa ketemu dengannya itu waktu papa berusia 12 tahun….."

**35 tahun yang lalu, **

"Rasakan ini, siapa suruh berlagak cool di kelas tadi hah",teriak salah satu pemuda yang memukul jatuh Soran.

"Iya rasakan ini",sambung salah satu pemuda sambil menendang badan Soran.

Soran yang waktu itu baru berumur 12 tahun hanya bisa pasrah dibuly oleh anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Soran adalah pemuda berkamaca mata dan bermbut hitam gelap yang sangat pendiam. Dia hanya suka membaca buku di sekolahnya. Kalau perpustakaan tutup biasanya Soran tidur diatas pohon di kebun belakang sekolah. Hari ini karena Soran menangkap seorang perempuan yang terpeleset ditangga dia jadi bahan bulian anak-anak yang iri terhadapnya. Soran di bawa ke tebing karang samping pantai yang sepi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan !lepaskan anak itu dasar kalian bocah tengik beraninya main keroyokan aja!", tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi teriakan dari atas pohon.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku ?tentu saja aku penunggu tebing ini dan kalian semua yang berbuat keributan akan kulempar dari tebing itu!"

"Ampun !kami tidak salah yang salah itu Soran dia menganggu anak perempuan di sekolah makanya kami beri pelajaran"

"Benarkah kalau gitu kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali Soran, akan kuberi pelajaran dia !"

"Terima kasih Dewa", teriak anak-anak yang membuly Soran dan pergi.

Setelah anak-anak itu pergi tiba-tiba ada suara tertawa perempuan, "Hahahahaha, mereka bodoh mana ada Dewa penunggu tebing hahahahahaha!"

"Siapa kamu ?", Tanya Soran

"Aku ?"

"Aku Marina", Jawab seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan hitam gelap yang muncul dari balik pohon.

Soran kaget melihat Marina. Baru pertama kali dia melihat ada perempuan baik dan pemberani disini.

"Hei, Soran kenapa kau diam saja kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hah, nggak eh iya aku baik-baik saja"

"Hahahaha, kau aneh ya ayo aku bantu kau pulang pasti sakit"

"Eh iya terima kasih"

Akhirnya Marina mengantarkan Soran pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang Marina banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, ternyata dia baru pindah ke desa ini untuk menemani neneknya. Neneknya Marina tinggal 2 blok dari rumanya Soran. Marina juga seumuran dengan Soran dan akan bersekolah di sekolahnya Soran.

"Soran, besok kita berangkat bareng ya aku masih belum hafal jalan"

"Yasudah aku akan menjemputmu besok"

"Terima kasih"

"Hmmm"

Besoknya mereka berangkat bersama. Dengan kehadiran Marina di sampingnya kepribadian Soran berubah. Dia tidak lagi pendiam seperti dulu. Anak laki-laki yang dulu membulynya sekarang malah menjadi sahabatnya. Soran juga mulai mengetahui perasaan hatinya, bahwa ia menyukai Marina.

Tak terasa mereka sudah kelas 3 smp. Sekolah mereka mengadakan darmawisata ke kebun bunga di Hokkaido. Soran dan teman-temannya pergi dengan naik bus.

"Soran, aku mau melihat bunga mawar"

"Oya, kamu suka mawar apa ?merah, putih, atau jingga ?"

"Tidak, aku suka mawar hijau"

"Hah, mawar hijau kan jelek kayak kubis"

"Tidak, mereka indah karena berwarna hijau dan cantik"

"Dasar nggak ada feminism-feminimnya kamu"

"Biarin we", Marina marah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ternyata marahnya Marina sampai mereka pulang lagi ke desa. Soran yang berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk meminta maaf diabaikan oleh Marina. Sebenarnya Marina bukannya marah kepada Soran tapi dia sedih dan takut, takut kehilangan Soran. Sebelum acara darmawisata, Marina dibawa oleh orang tuanya ke kota untuk check up ke rumah sakit disana. Selama ini Marina menyimpan rahasia besar tentang dirinya. Marina mengidap penyakit yang cukup serius. Alasan dia pindah ke desa bukan karena untuk menemani neneknya melainkan untuk mencari udara yang lebih bersih dan segar. Marina takut kalau Soran mengetahuinya dia akan meninggalkankannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Marina berfikir akan memaafkan Soran besoknya. Tapi ternyata tak ada hari esok untuknya. Saat mandi Marina mimisan dan tidak bisa berhenti lalu ia terjatuh pingsan. Neneknya yang panik datang kerumah Soran untuk meminta bantuan. Soran langsung menelpon ambulans, mereka pergi kerumah sakit di kota. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, orang tua Marina telah menunggu. Ibunya Marina sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya. Ayahnya Marina yang masih bisa tenang menjelaskan keadaan Marina yang sebenarnya. Leukimia akut, penyakit yang sudah lama menggrogotinya. Soran juga mendengar alasan Marina pindah ke desa dan sikapnya yang pura-pura ceria dan tomboy. Mendengar semua itu Soran merasa badannya lemas.

Setiap hari Soran menjenguk Marina ke rumah sakit. Perjalanan kesana lumayan jauh yaitu 3 jam perjalanan naik kereta. Setelah 10 hari akhirnya Marina siuman. Mendengar kabar dari neneknya Marina, Soran langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Hmm, Marina"

Marina kaget melihat Soran, "Kau, kau pasti sudah tahu keadaanku yang sesungguhnya kau boleh pergi sekarang jika kau mau aku juga sudah memaafkanmu"

"Hush, tidak boleh ngomong begitu nak Soran tiap hari bela-belain nemenin kamu gantiin mama lo", Marina di tegur mamanya. Mamanya akhirnya meninggalkan Soran dan Marina di kamar.

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm, tidak juga aku hanya merasa lucu melihatmu tidur dengan nyenyaknya sementara yang lain harus mempersiapkan tugas akhir sekolah."

"Hei, kan bukan aku yang mau !lalu kau tidak malu berteman denganku ?aku sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi"

"Tidak, kamu yang sekarang terlihat lebih cantik lagi karena kamu telah terlihat lebih apa adanya"

"Ap..apaan kau meledekku ya !kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini tomboy dan tidak feminim"

"Tidak sekarang aku semakin jatuh cinta terhadapmu, Hmm Marina maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan menjagamu"

Air mata menggenang di mata Marina. Dia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anggukan kepalamu akan kuanggap sebagai jawaban ya", jawab soran sambil memeluk Marina.

"Hei sudah dulu romantis-romantisnya masih banyak yang ngantri mau menjenguk", tiba-tiba ada suara dari pintu. Ternyata dari tadi teman-teman mereka sudah ada di dekat pintu hanya saja mereka belum mau membuka pintu (dasar iseng!). Soran dan Marina malu-malu kucing pipi mereka bersemu kayak tomat merah. Seminggu kemudian Marina keluar dari rumah sakit.

2 tahun telah memutuskan untuk menjalani pengobatan karena dia sudah ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2 sma. Kondisi Marina perlahan memulih. Sabtu depan adalah hari ulang tahun Marina. Soran dan Marina akan berkencan seharian. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba…..

"Marina hari ini kamu baik-baik saja?mukamu tampak pucat"

"Tidak nek, aku sehat kok mungkin aku makai bedaknya agak tebal hhe"

"Yasudah hati-hati ya, salam buat Soran"

"Iya nek, aku berangkat", Marina melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria.

Dilain tempat Soran tak kalah gembiranya. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dia memutuskan datang terlambat untuk membeli mawar hijau dulu. Soran mengsms Marina bahwa ia akan datang terlambat dan meminta Marina untuk datang 1 jam lebih lama dari waktu janjian. Rupanya Marina lupa membawa handphonenya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Soran mengsmsnya. Marina tetap berangkat sesuai dengan rencana. Marina menunggu di bawah pohon tempat ia pertama kali muncul didepan Soran. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Soran berjalan dengan langkah cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Marina melihat satu buket mawar hijau yang di pegangnya ini.

Sesampainya Soran di tebing, dia melihat Marina yang duduk di bawah pohon membelakanginya. Soran mengagetkan Marina malah terkaget sendiri. Baju Marina sudah basah oleh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Marina…Marinaa!"

Soran menggendong belakang Marina. Dia berlari sambil meminta tolong mobil berhenti.

"Yaampun nak dia kenapa?"

"Pak tolong saya bawa di ke rumah sakit ke kota ya"

"Iyaya ayo naik"

"Terima kasih pak"

Didalam mobil, Soran menelpon orang tua Marina dan segera mempersiapkan kamar rumah sakit untuk Marina. Orang tua Marina shock mendengar kabar tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Marina dibawa ke ICU untuk pemeriksaan. Dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, muka sang dokter yang muram menandakan kondisi Marina yang sudah memburuk. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Soran, andai dia tidak membeli mawar dan datang sesuai rencana mungkin Marina akan lebih cepat tertangani. Ternyata buket mawarnya dari tadi dipegang oleh Soran. Marina yang sudah dipindah kekamarnya mulai membuka matanya.

"M..maaf"

"Sudah tak usah minta maaf aku yang salah tidak becus menjagamu"

"Itu…"

"Oh ini selamat ulang tahun maaf terlambat dan mawar hijaunya sudah layu, kalau kau sudah sehat nanti aku akan mengajakmu membeli buket yang segar dan cantik janji"

Marina hanya tersenyum. Senyumannya yang lemah membuat Soran ingin mengembalikan senyumannya yang dulu. Kondisi Marina semakin menurun setiap harinya. Suatu ketika saat Soran datang menjenguk ibunya Marina menghadang.

"Maaf nak Soran, Marina tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Tapi, kenapa ?"

"Dia ingin kamu merasakan layaknya anak sekolahan biasanya yang bermain setelah pulang sekolah dengan temannya dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita sehat lain."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukainya, Tante tolong bilang bahwa saya akan slalu menunggunya"

"Iya nak, terima kasih karena selalu menjaga Marina"

Dua minggu berlalu, Ibunya Marina selalu memberitahukan kabar Marina lewat sms. Hingga suatu hari saat pulang sekolah ibunya Marina menelpon kepada Soran suaranya sangat sedih dan menyuruh Soran untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit….

"Soran, aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu, mama bisa keluar sebentar ?"

"Iya, nak Soran tolong jaga Marina ya"

"Iya tante"

Ibunya Marina keluar kamar.

"Soran, kamu tahu kondisiku memburuk, aku tak akan hidup lama bisakah kamu berjanji kepadaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, janganlah jadi pendiam kedua, menyukailah gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku dan terakhir jangan lupakan aku"

"Hmm aku tidak janji ya"

"kenapa ?"

"karena mungkin aku tidak akan menyukai gadis lain selain dirimu !"

Soran keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan berkecambuk dan pulang. Marina akhirnya berpulang ke atas setelah bertemu dengan Soran. Saat membersihkan kamar Marina, neneknya menemukan buku harian Marina dan memberikan buku tersebut ke Soran. Saat Soran membacanya, dia menangis dan berjanji untuk menepati janjinya dengan Marina.

Y^~^Y

"Nah, itu ceritanya."

"Papa kasihan sekali ya teman papa, emang apa isi buku harian itu?"

"kamu masih terlau kecil untuk tahu isinya, ayo kita hanyutkan buket mawar hijaunya"

"Ayo….!"

'kau lihat Marina sekarang aku telah memiliki istri yang baik dan anak yang manis bagaimana denganmu disana ?'


End file.
